


Mermaids x Ensemble Stars: Underwater Adventures of the Marine Bio Club!

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, M/M, Mermen, enstars - Freeform, hakaze kaoru - Freeform, kanzaki souma - Freeform, shinkai kanata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: I wrote this for my friend who is sad because the TMNT merturtle fic was sort of abandoned by the author.I don't even know what this is I wrote it in the middle of the night.If you don't like mermen you definitely shouldn't read this.If you like them well then I suppose you could try to read and understand this but I'm not sure if you would be able to decipher it.





	Mermaids x Ensemble Stars: Underwater Adventures of the Marine Bio Club!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts).



"Where am I?" the boy wondered. The last thing he could remember was sitting in a boat with two guys whose names he couldn't recall at this exact moment and now he was laying on a massive rock in the middle of the wide blue ocean. He was perplexed and had no idea what he could do to get home, or at least where he thinks his home is. It wasn't helping at all that he was feeling dizzy and like he would pass out any moment, he couldn't even think straight. 

Suddenly he heard someone singing and in an instant thought that it would be soon over with him because he already started hallucinating. To his surprise, it was, in fact, a person who was singing. He knew this because he saw the boy. He was captivating to put it simply. He had beautiful dirty blond hair, fascinating brown eyes and the voice of an angel. Our protagonist, who couldn't remember his own name, slowly moved towards the person sitting on a lower part of the rock. He wasn't sure why the boy was sitting there, but on this day it was fate that he met him. "Hello...May I ask who you are and where I am?" he asked with a steady voice. After he took a closer look at the boy he realized that there was a mermaid tail where his legs were supposed to be. Of course, he was surprised but since he had always believed in the old myths surrounding the sea and various creatures living in it he wasn't shocked much. "Well as you can see you are on a rock in the middle of the ocean and I am the prince of Nixenheim, the kingdom of the mermaids and mermen, Kaoru Hakaze. Since I answered your questions I would like to ask you who you are?" the merman inquired. "I don't remember who I am and I don't know how I got here but I'm going to starve out here if you don't help me so I would like to request your aid." the purple-haired boy responded. The prince looked straight into his stern purple eyes, took him by the hand and jumped into the water with him. After a few minutes, our shocked hero couldn't continue breathing and everything in front of his eyes just turned into a black void.

"...wake up soon." he heard an unknown voice say. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was another boy, his boy had blue hair and calming green eyes, and seemed to be the one who was talking just a few seconds ago. "Hello, my friend." the boy greeted him "Don't be scared. I'm already done with my job." The merman pointed at his legs, which weren't legs anymore but rather they somehow turned into a purple fin. "The prince requested that I turn you into one of us" he continued. "How am I supposed to find my home now?" our protagonist asked himself. Soon after the blue-haired boy left his room, Kaoru entered and began "I see Kanata turned you into a merman as well. I excuse for his presumably strange behavior." but our protagonist didn't even consider listening to him until he finished. "Where am I?" he interrupted him. "You are in the castle of my family. You requested my help, and I did help you." Kaoru explained. "But I wanted to find out who I am and I now can't." the purple-haired merman retorted full of anger. "It doesn't matter who you were, you were reborn as a merman and now you will live the life of one. I already thought of a name for you." he grinned. The prince took a step towards him, looked straight into his eyes like he did just a few hours ago and announced: "It's Souma." Souma liked the name and immediately accepted it as his own. They continued talking about the life of mermaids and mermen and soon Souma noticed that the prince was very close to him and he truly enjoyed his presence for some reason.

After a few days of familiarization, Souma finally was ready to start his new life. He didn't know how but somehow he just accepted that he would never find out who he really was, maybe it was due to the prince's charm or due to the fact that Kanata probably had put several spells on him. Despite his weird behavior, Souma got along well with Kanata and he soon befriended both Kanata and Kaoru. Kanata would always talk about how much he liked fish and Kaoru would always tell them stories of his friends and Souma really enjoyed their company. It was unexpected but soon Souma realized, that his feelings for the prince weren't just the ones you would have for a normal friend. He was shocked and didn't want to accept it at first but soon he gave in and ended up falling more and more for the prince. Kaoru, of course, noticed how Souma would sometimes stare at him with dreamy eyes and he liked it. After a while, Souma came to the conclusion that he had to confess his feelings to the prince or he would never be truly happy. 

On a certain day, Souma was searching the prince because he wanted to finally execute his plan and found him sitting in an overgrown wreck, singing with the beautiful voice of his Souma had least heard the day he was reborn. The purple-haired merman didn't want to interrupt his friend and listened to him. As far as he understood Kaoru sang a song about a human princess and a merman who fell in love with her and always watched her from afar. The merman did everything in his power to communicate with her but in the end, she didn't notice him. Because of this, he was so sad that he committed suicide. It was a dramatic story and usually, Souma didn't like depressing stories like this but this one was different. What Souma didn't realize was that Kaoru already had noticed that he was there and he sang just for Souma. After he was done singing Kaoru suddenly turned around and asked: "And how did you like it?" Souma who was surprised at this got embarrassed and answered - though with a quiet voice - that he loved it. For a while there was an awkward silence between the two of them, it was different between them when Kanata wasn't there. "You know Souma I really like you. Sometimes I wonder how it would be if we were more than just friends." Kaoru blurted out against every expectation Souma had mustered. Souma's face instantly turned fifty shades of red after he realized what his crush just told him. Did he also have a crush on Souma? Our purple-haired boy would never have expected this outcome. "W-Well maybe we could try it out." Souma replied, still a bit embarrassed. Kaoru took a step towards him and kissed Souma. It was the kiss Souma had wanted for a long time. "I suppose we could at least try" the blond merman grinned with joy filling every fiber of his body. What both of them didn't know that Kanata was watching them while talking to his sea friends. "My ship sailed friends" he whispered.


End file.
